<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Confession Time! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823169">It’s Confession Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, hc that kokichi has tones of his pre-game personality when nervous, slightly OOC, sorry i had no title ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically oumatsu fluff with really light angst</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Confession Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">. . .</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ak-ah-mat-su-chaaan!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing all too well who the voice belonged to, Kaede looked behind her shoulder, where indeed, Kokichi was furiously waving his hand, a huge grin painted on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“What kind of trouble is he stirring up now..”</em> She mumbled under her breath, but returned his smile with her own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma-kun! What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi rested his hands behind his head, his grin simmering down to a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t I just see my darling Akamatsu when I want to?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaede flushed a little, the thumping of her heart growing more audible as her palm unconsciously made her way to her chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nishishishi, you didn’t think I was telling the truth, were you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“D-don’t mess with me like that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi’s smile faltered for only a split second before he went to grab Kaede’s free hand, his huge grin returning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oooh~, are you flustered? Have you surrendered your heart to me once and for all??”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma-kun!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She yanked her hand away, taking a few steps back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awee! That’s so cuuute! My darling Akamatsu is allll flustered and blushy because of me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring the rather possessive tones in his statement, she crossed her arms as a small pout formed on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can’t keep toying with me like that, Ouma-kun!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi’s smile went awry, his hands slowly slipped away from her arm to his sides.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You..think I’m messing with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who wouldn’t?! You’ve got a stellar record of lying and you always tease me with that tone!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi frowned and, for the first time ever since Kaede met him, looked shy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh..I..haven’t been- er-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..Ouma-kun?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I..do..like you- YOU! As in..well, you, K-Kaede.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The use of her given name sped up her heartbeat, her face growing cherry red at his sudden confession.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like me?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-ah! But I don’t e..expect you t-to like me....back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaede felt frozen in her place, staring at Kokichi who just then instantly crumbled right in front of her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Silence befell them before Kaede finally broke it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ouma-kun..why don’t we go out for coffee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eeh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kokichi’s face split into a look of confusion and bewilderment, causing Kaede to snicker at how cute it looked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Consider it as our first date, Kokichi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K-Kaede..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She extended her hand, being immediately clasped by his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooof course, Akamatsu-chan! Now that I’ve successfully captured your heart, you’ll forever be mine!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Back to normal again, huh?” </span>
  <span class="s1">Kaede thought to herself, her smile growing wider.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaede saw Kokichi turn a light shade of pink before he smiled again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welll? Whatcha waiting for? The coffee’s gonna go cold!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">.   .   .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>